


Ванная или бойфренд?

by the_turquoise_ouzel



Category: Glee, Struck by Lightning (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_turquoise_ouzel/pseuds/the_turquoise_ouzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт и Карсон - близнецы. И как настоящие братья, они постоянно спорят и достают друг друга. Заброшенный волей рока в школу МакКинли Блейн Андерсон, привлекательный гей, которому сразу же понравился Курт, становится яблоком раздора. Курт хочет сблизиться с Блейном, а Карсон не может устоять перед соблазном воспользоваться ситуацией и заполучить... ванную комнату.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ванная или бойфренд?

«Проснись и пой!» - было первым, что услышал этим утром Карсон Хаммел. Ну, возможно не только этим утром. Этот высокий и чистый голос каждый Божий день поднимал парня вот так. 

\- Заткнись и спи! – в унисон Курту ответил его брат-близнец. 

Лишь на секунду он накрыл голову подушкой, вспоминая о том, что сегодня его ждет очередная обреченная на крах попытка сделать школьную газету востребованной. Увы, для этого ему необходимо было бы наполнить ее тем, что вызывало хоть какой-то интерес в этой школе. Порнографию и иллюстрации к детским сказкам директор не приветствовал. А Карсон готов был поклясться, что процент читающих в МакКинли примерно равен проценту содержания крабов в крабовых палочках. Большинство людей свято верят в то, что они там есть. Но, как и в головах студентов старшей школы, там был сплошной рыбный фарш сурими.

Парень сладко потягивался ровно до того момента, пока его не потревожило сообщение. От Мэлори. 

«Ванная».

Он подскочил словно ошпаренный, проклиная себя за то, что снова позволил невероятному притяжению кровати победить себя. 

\- Курт, если ты уже занял ванную, я клянусь, что каждое утро ты будешь просыпаться от песен Барбры в моем исполнении! 

Карсон подскочил к двери и сразу же посыпал проклятья не только на брата, но и на присутствующую в комнате сантехнику.

\- Как бы ужасно не звучала твоя угроза, - донесся голос Курта, немного приглушенный шумом воды. – Мы оба знаем, что ты никогда не просыпаешься раньше меня.

\- Тогда я перееду в твою комнату! – парень не мог утихомириться.

\- И куда ты поставишь свою печатную машинку? На мой туалетный столик? Прости, но с начала времен он принадлежит мадемуазель Шанель и месье Ив Роше! 

Карсон громко вздохнул и пнул дверь ногой.

\- Как только тебе понравится парень, я тут же отобью его у тебя! – пригрозился он. В ответ же ему донесся веселый смех.

\- Тебя не интересуют парни! – теперь голос брата забавно булькал и Карсон улыбнулся. – Девушки тебя тоже, вроде как не интересуют. Так что не знаю, стоит ли мне переживать?

Парень закатил глаза и снова пару раз стукнул по двери. Вскоре около ванной появился Хадсон, сонный, зевающий и забавно прыгающий. Он тут же последовал примеру Карсона и пробарабанил по двери гимн Америки.

Ноль реакции.

-Что ж, Финн, думаю нашим сегодняшним душем, как и вчерашним, стоит ли упоминать о позавчера, станет система полива газона!

 

Карсон с огромным интересом ожидал появления Мэлори. Дело в том, что он поспорил с самим собой, чей труд девушка выдаст за свой на сей раз? И если бы им оказался Оскар Уайльд, то парень должен был бы съесть на обед пюре. Но, окажись ее «маской» Харпер Ли, он бы полакомился картошкой фри со стаканом колы. Возможно, даже со льдом.

\- Карсон! – прозвучало у него над ухом. Ну, точнее, прокричало. Это была запыхавшаяся Мэлори.

\- Привет, - парень улыбнулся и, сложив руки в замок, приготовился слушать девушку. – Ты играла в теннис или снова шпионила за кем-то?

\- Не поверишь! – блондинка громко выдохнула, вытерла испарину на лбу и рухнула на стул, при этом случайно задев локтем книги, которые градом посыпались на пол. 

\- Дай-ка угадаю, мистер Шу и Сью женятся? – парень вопросительно изогнул бровь.

\- Эм, вроде нет. Нет. Точно нет, - Мэлори немного растерялась. – Совершенно точно нет.

\- Во все остальное я поверю.

\- В школе новенький. Блейн Андерсон, - девушка решила просто на просто сообщить новость, которая буквально распирала ее. И она, как шарик с гелием, готова была вот-вот взлететь в небо. – И он просто… Аполлон! 

Мэлори охнула, мечтательно закусила губу и начала хлопать ресницами.

\- Голый и с листочком лавра на пикантном месте? – уголок губ Карсона быстро дернулся вверх.

\- Прекрасный, Карсон, прекрасный! Думаю, если бы жизнь была мюзиклом, то, когда он показался на пороге школы, должна была бы заиграть песня “Pretty Women”. Ну, или что-то в этом стиле.

\- А как же переодетые индийские шпионы, которые должны были начать танцевать гопак верхом на слонах и размахивать своими сомбреро? Возможно, они бы запели песню The Beatles, пока пред ними не предстала задача спасти молодого Энакина Скайуокера от превращения в Дарт Вейдера?

Блондинка пожала плечами и продолжила:

\- Он буквально сразил женскую половину МакКинли своим очарованием, волшебными ореховыми глазами и этой милой ярко-желтой бабочкой, - снова мечтательный вздох. – Но угадай, кто сразил новенького?

Теперь была очередь Карсона пожимать плечами.

\- Курт Хаммел! – выкрикнула Мэлори и Карсон буквально завис. Как старый винчестер. 

Девушка пощелкала пальцами перед его лицом, а затем встряхнула его за плечи.

\- Твой брат! – опять крик.

Кажется, Карсон вернулся в себя и только саркастически добавил:

\- Курт Хаммел мой брат? Неужели необходимо утверждать очевидное, Мэлори?

 

У Курта появился воздыхатель? Значит у Карсона появилась возможность заполучить ванную. И он не собирался проиграть эту битву.

 

Парень стремительно несся по коридору школы, чтобы как можно быстрее добраться до кафетерия. За ним вдогонку мчалась его подруга.

Завидев за столиком у окна брата с каким-то брюнетом, которого Карсон тут же идентифицировал как Блейна Андерсона, он вежливо попросил Мэлори отксерокопировать том «Войны и мира» и под разочарованный вздох подруги направился к брату.

\- Курт, какими судьбами ты оказался здесь? Сколько лет, сколько зим? – наигранно воскликнул он. 

От голоса брата Курт поежился. Все его естество, особенно то, на котором он сидел, не предвещало ничего хорошего с появлением его близнеца.

\- Да, Карсон, что еще я могу делать в кафетерии? 

Парень немного подвинул стул брата вправо и поставил рядом с ним другой стул. Таким образом, он оказался между Блейном и вторым Хаммелом. К последнему он повернулся спиной, оказавшись лицом к Андерсону.

\- А ты значит Блейн. И судя по твоим широко распахнутым глазам и немного приоткрытому рту, Курт еще не рассказал обо мне. Что же, я – Карсон Хаммел, - парень протянул все еще удивленному брюнету руку, и они обменялись рукопожатиями. – Лучший друг, опора, вдохновение, энциклопедический словарь и однояйцовый близнец Курта. 

\- С первыми четырьмя описаниями я бы поспорил, - недовольно возмутился Курт. – Я просто бы назвал тебя Вселенской занозой в заднице, mon cher ami.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Карсон, - брюнет снова улыбнулся. И вообще он вел себя очень дружелюбно.

\- Расскажи о себе, Блейн, - Карсон снова повернулся спиной к брату и стал внимательно изучать его потенциального парня и свою потенциальную ванную.

Парень немного замялся. Вопрос: «Расскажи что-нибудь о себе» обычно ставит людей в тупик.

\- Ну, меня зовут Блейн Андерсон, - медленно начал он.

\- Смышленый малый, - прокомментировал начало рассказа Карсон и тут же был награжден убийственным взглядом брата.

Блейн взглянул на Курта, который в свою очередь тепло улыбнулся парню и тогда брюнет немного воспрял духом:

\- Я люблю футбол и мне нравится музыка Кэтти Перри. В детстве я боялся темноты. Играю на фортепиано и иногда, вдохновляясь чем-то, - Блейн быстро взглянул на Курта и на его щеках загорелся едва заметный румянец. - Пишу музыку. Раньше я учился в Далтоне и пел в хоре. Думаю, все это не особо интересно. А что насчет тебя? 

\- У меня в комнате висит календарь, в котором я отсчитываю дни до того момента, когда покину стены МакКинли и уеду в Северо-Западный университет, - просто ответил он. – Но что мы обо мне да обо мне? Вон смотри ты какой, у Курта даже челюсть отвисла, - кто-то наступил на ногу Карсона под столом, но тот не обратил на это никакого внимания. Оба парня: и Блейн, и Курт, казались до жути смущенными. - Давай рассказывай о себе! Какие мыслишки посещают твою залитую гелем головушку?

\- Сейчас я думаю о том, что мне определенно нравится в этой школе, - говоря это, Блейн глядел прямо на второго Хаммела, который буквально таял на месте. Как шоколадное мороженое на солнце. А от сверкающей улыбки у глаз брюнета показались лучики. И все были так счастливы, что Карсон готов был назвать это утопией.

Парень сдался. Видимо сегодня удача была не на его стороне.

\- Ох, - воскликнул он. – Кажется, я забыл сказать Мэлори, что нужно отксерокопировать только первые две главы. Мне пора.

Схватив сумку, он направился к выходу. Но тут же его остановил Финн.

\- Представляешь, я сегодня опоздал в школу, и миссис Хэгберг оставила меня отбывать наказание после занятий! – пожаловался Хадсон. – Уж лучше бы я не чистил зубы вовсе!

Карсон ничего не ответил, просто обернулся назад и направился к столику Клейна, как он уже мысленно окрестил парочку.

«Я верну нам нашу ванную, брат, чего бы мне это не стоило!».

Быстро плюхнувшись на свободный стул, он, скрестив руки на груди, пояснил удивленному Блейну и возмущенному Курту, что просто отослал Мэлори сообщение.

\- Ну что ж, раз мы снова совершенно случайно собрались здесь все вместе, предлагаю еще лучше узнать друг друга? 

Курт, незаметно для Андерсона, пихнул брата локтем в бок и дважды ударил ногой под столом.

\- Итак, Блейн, сколько ты получаешь? – продолжил ни капли не реагирующий парень.

Брюнет немного смутился и в непонимании свел брови вместе.

-Ну, я имею в виду твою прическу. Столько геля, - стал любезно пояснять Карсон. - Ты либо поспорил с друзьями, либо стал лицом, или волосами, прости меня за мою некомпетентность в этом вопросе, геля для волос. В обоих случаях тебе должны были заплатить, - парень немного поморщился от нового удара, который на этот раз пришелся как раз в плечо. Карсон повернулся лицом к Курту и громко шикнул на него. – Прости, братец, но я должен знать, что у этого молодого человека есть средства для оплаты твоего похода в кино. А то, как обычно ты тратишь все карманные деньги на наших почитаемых мадемуазель Шанель и месье Ив Роше, а потом клянчишь у меня последние заначки.

\- Думаю, мне хватило бы не только на билет, но и на попкорн с колой, - Блейн казался милым и вовсе не обиженным. Затем он обратился к Курту. - Ты любишь мюзиклы? – глаза брата волшебно засверкали, будто кто-то встряхнул снежный шар и начали падать снежинки.

\- Да, - парень быстро закивал головой. – «Смешная девчонка» - мой любимый!

\- И мой тоже! – тут же воскликнул Блейн и парни снова стали счастливо улыбаться друг другу.

Пока парочка была увлечена обсуждением «Вестсайдской истории» и «Злую», в голове Карсона разгорелась нешуточная битва. 

«Ты хороший брат!» - каким-то глупым мультяшным голосом говорила совесть.

«Тебе не нужна твоя ванная, тряпка?» - звучало наперекор. - «Сначала у тебя отбирают возможность чистить зубы и принимать душ, а завтра, смотри, твоя печатная машинка окажется рядом с мистером Фицджеральдом в ящике на чердаке? Ты ведь не забыл своего плюшевого медведя?».

Недолго думая, Карсон быстро стал набирать сообщение на своем телефоне и буквально через десять секунд зазвонил телефон его брата.

«Ванная или бойфренд?» - прочитал про себя Курт. 

Карсон вопросительно смотрел на реакцию парня, дожидаясь ответа. Ответом стал поднятый вверх мизинец. 

Хаммел фыркнул. Еще с детства, чтобы родители не ругали близнецов, они придумали этот знак. Кто-то показывал средний палец, а кто-то… мизинец.

\- Если ты откажешься, я прямо сейчас покажу Блейну твои фотографии с вечеринки Рейчел, Леди! – не выдержал Карсон.

\- Ты не посмеешь! – довольно высоко прозвучал голос брата.

\- Еще как посмею, мисс Мой Первый Поцелуй Принадлежал Оскару!

Курт открыл рот от возмущения, а все его лицо: нос, щеки и уши стали ярко-алыми. 

Блейн по-прежнему с непониманием следил за происходящим, чувствуя себя крайне не уютно, став невольным свидетелем семейной ссоры, когда за его спиной появилась полненькая блондинка. Она улыбнулась брюнету и пояснила всю ситуацию в двух словах: «Братья Хаммелы».

\- Карсон Хаммел! – воскликнул Курт, привлекая внимание всех присутствующих.

\- Я хочу ванную! – продолжал парень. Он не собирался сдаваться. – Я считаю до пяти, - из кармана он достал телефон и стал что-то щелкать. – Раз…. Два….

\- Идиот! – бросил Хаммел, прежде чем схватить сумку и исчезнуть в коридорах МакКинли.

Карсон остался на своем месте. Что-то внутри разрывало на кусочки. И он чувствовал себя по-настоящему ужасно. Даже хуже того случая, когда его укусил пес соседа Рейчел. На той вечеринке.

\- Прости, - прошептал Хаммел Блейну, пряча телефон обратно в карман. – Я не собирался показывать тебе эти фото. Хотя, они очень милые. Не знаю, почему Курту они не нравятся? И прости за то, что вел себя как… идиот, - в ушах все еще звучал обвиняющий голос брата. – Ты не представляешь, какой Курт замечательный! Каждое утро он будит меня песнями Барбры, хоть я и не особо их люблю. Затем вместе с Кэрролл они готовят блинчики. И последний он все время отдает мне. Говорит, что следит за фигурой, а все мои калории все равно уходят на постоянную болтовню. Еще он помогает мне с домашним заданием по математике. Правда, мне приходится иногда вместо него писать сочинения. Но, честно, я люблю читать то, что пишет он. И слушать, как он поет. Особенно часто он поет в ванной, - Карсон горько ухмыльнулся. – Уж лучше бы я продолжал умываться в кухне или на соседской лужайке. Правда, мистер Саймон что-то подозревает…

\- Карсон, - теплая ладонь легла на пальцы парня. – Все в порядке. Я тебе помогу. Уверен, вы скоро помиритесь.

Блейн улыбнулся и мысленно Хаммел поблагодарил его за поддержку.

\- Только у меня два вопроса: кто такой Оскар и где сейчас может быть Курт?

Карсон звонко рассмеялся, чем немного озадачил брюнета, но потом снова достал мобильный из кармана и протянул его Блейну.

\- Оскар, это пес соседей Рейчел. Курт тогда немного выпил и полез к собаке, которая стала облизывать его. А я-то подумал, что он хочет укусить Леди. Тогда мой мозг решил оттащить Оскара и он укусил меня за ногу. Вот такая история, - парень пожал плечами. Его глаза светились теплом от всплывающих воспоминаний. Кажется, только мысль о брате согревала Хаммела. – А сейчас Курт, скорее всего, на поле.

\- Все будет в порядке, - Блейн хлопнул Карсона по плечу и ушел.

К парню подсела Мэлори. Она не улыбалась ему, не хлопала по плечу, а просто протянула ему его любимые Skittles и сказала: 

\- Сью поймала меня за ксероксом и посоветовала неделю ей на глаза не попадаться.

 

Домой Карсон добирался сам. Там была только Кэролайн, которая готовила на кухне обед. Финн был на тренировке, Берт на работе, а Курт… уже должен был быть дома.

Хаммел зашел в свою комнату и уселся за печатную машинку. В голове мысли копошились, как рой насекомых. Но парень не напечатал ни единого слова. Просто пальцы отказывались нажимать на эти дурацкие кнопки.

Тогда он лег на кровать, перед этим зашторив окно, не давая солнечному свету проскользнуть в его царство тьмы, и закрыл дверь.

Все тело налилось какой-то непонятной тяжестью. Вот если бы здесь был Курт, он просто бы принес брату ведерко с мороженым и стал рассказывать какие-то глупые истории.

Они часто ссорились, но ни один из них никогда не уходил. Будто бы сделав это, они больше не увиделись. Будто бы потеряли друг друга.

А из-за этой глупой, дурацкой ванной, с ее паршивым светло-зеленым кафелем….

Додумать Карсону не дал звук вибрирующего телефона. Новое сообщение.

«Ванная твоя».

Парень пять раз перечитал сообщение, ничего не понимая, пока не пришло еще одно:

«И думаю, моим настоящим первым поцелуем будет точно не Оскар. :)».

Теперь Хаммел облегченно вздохнул. По телу разлилось тепло и к нему будто бы вернулась жизнь. Правда, пальцы все еще подрагивали.

Еще одно сообщение.

«Но тебе не стоит расслабляться. Я знаю, что ты показал фото Блейну. Я тебя убью!».

Теперь Карсон смеялся вслух. Ему снова было хорошо. Снова хотелось писать. Правда, сейчас не было никаких сил. Он явно устал за сегодня. Поэтому в ближайшие пару минут уснул.

 

«Проснись и пой!» - было первым, что услышал этим утром Карсон Хаммел.

\- Заткнись и спи! – пробубнил парень, натягивая на себя одеяло, которое кто-то стягивал с него.

\- Я думал, тебе нужна твоя ванная, - прозвучал мужской голос над самым ухом и тут же одеяло улетело в сторону. – Но раз ты хочешь поспать….

Через минуту Карсон услышал, как пришло сообщение. От Мэлори.

«Ванная».

\- Не смей, Курт Элизабет Хаммел! – крикнул он, попутно отталкивая одеяло со своего пути. Но дверь ванной уже захлопнулась. – Иначе я буду петь песни Барбры и у тебя кровь из ушей пойдет!

«Oh my man I love him so, he'll never know…»* - донеслось из ванной и Карсон, прихватив запасную зубную щетку из своей спальни, направился на кухню.

**Author's Note:**

> * «My Man» - Barbra Streisand


End file.
